Code Geass: Fairytales
by MihoshiKage
Summary: Post Nunally in wonderland, after casting geass on all the Code Geass' characters and having them plunged into the world of wonderland so that he could tell a good story for Nunally, Lelouch decided to experiment more on other stories as well. But he never expected his plan to backfire on him. Suzalulu. AU.
1. Prologue

Post Nunally in wonderland, after casting geass on all the Code Geass' characters and having them plunged into the world of wonderland so that he could tell a good story for Nunally, Lelouch decided to experiment more on other stories as well. But he never expected his plan to backfire on him. most likely Suzalulu. AU.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"Onii-sama, onii-sama." Nunally gently shook her brother. She may be blind but years of blindness has cause her other senses to excel and she can even tell that night will fall soon as she could already feel the evening breeze. "It's getting late, we should go back in."

Lelouch gasped and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked over at Nunally. The book Alice in wonderland lay half-opened on his lap and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Nunnally, I'm so sorry, did I fall asleep?" Lelouch scrambled up.

"Of couse you did." Nunally teased, sticking out her tongue slightly. "You didn't even reach the mad hatter." She pouted.

"Nu...Nunally..." Lelouch despaired. His head hung guiltily, what an utterly useless brother he must have been that he couldn't even read his precious sister a proper story.

"Oh come now, onii-sama." Nunally giggled, nudging at Lelouch lovingly and rested her forehead on her brother's shoulder. "You can read to me again later. But I think we should have dinner now."

"Of course." Lelouch smiled, kissing Nunally on the forehead. "Anything for my princess."

After dinner in Nunally's room. Lelouch pulled the blankets over Nunally. Well, he didn't manage to finish the story again but this time it was because Nunally had fallen asleep as he read. He brushed a stray hair from his sister's face and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Nunnally, I love you." He gave his sister's hand a soft squeeze before getting up and turning off the lights.

Lelouch wandered into his room and sat on his bed, ignoring the lump that was already on his bed.

"That was an interesting day." the lump murmured before pulling the blankets off.

"What?" Lelouch turned, raising one eyebrow at C.C.

"Well, I don't mind being Cheshire but still, pulling all of us in wonderland was a bit too much don't you think?" C.C. cocked her head to one side and grinned.

Lelouch stared at her for a moment, processing what she had just said. Cheshire? wonderland? What is she talking about...

"To be honest, I wasn't even expecting that but I guess your powers must have really advanced or you're just that desperate to entertain your sister."

Lelouch's hand flew to his left eyes. "Wha...?"

"You really didn't know?" C.C. exclaimed incredulously.

"It wasn't a dream?" Lelouch mused.

"Of course not idiot. I wonder if the others remember." C.C. smirked, rolling over to get a better look at Lelouch's face.

Lelouch grinned at that. "All the better. I don't really care anywhere." He went to the mirror and trace his left eye with his fingers. "This is an interesting turn though." He walked

towards his bookshelf and trailed his fingers across the books before stopping on one and pulling it out. C.C. raised an eyebrow and watched him carefully.

"Although I thought you're immune to geass." Lelouch questioned, thumbing through the pages of the book titled Snow White.

"I was, I just tagged along, it won't be any fun to be left out." C.C. sneered.

"Naturally." Lelouch closed the books as his grin grew wider.

"Oh my."


	2. Chapter 1 - Snow White

Chapter 2 - Snow White

Lelouch gasped as he sat up, his eyes darted around wildly but all he could make out was a blur of things. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "

C.C. What happened?" Lelouch groaned, massaging his temples to ease the headache. He looked up when he got no reply, blinking a few times and finally able to take a good look of his surrounding, he noticed he was alone in a forest. Lelouch got up carefully, brushing off the dirt on his pants? no wait, those are not pants, this feeling, this texture, this is...

Lelouch dared himself to looked down, gritting his teeth, he slowly lowered his gaze. A dress on his body. Lelouch closed his eyes and inhale, opening them again to look down, hoping, dreading. Yup, he's in a dress. It's not the crossdressing event now is it? Lelouch looked around again, was there a forest near ashford? No, Ashford is in a city and there's no forest nearby that he can recall, so this is not the silly cross dressing event unless someone_(Milly?)_ had a twisted fantasy of seeing him in a dress and dumped him into the middle of the forest, then again, if it's that someone is the person he's thinking about, the possibility is not entirely impossible. Great, just great. Lelouch was about to move when he felt something nudged at his feet. Cautiously, he gazed down and raised an eyebrow when he saw a white bunny's tail sticking out of the edge of his dress. Lifting his dress a little, he gave the bunny a light kick but the bunny just stuck closer.

"Go away." Lelouch shoved the bunny with his legs irritably. However, the bunny just rubbed itself against Lelouch's legs like a cat, making him shudder.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and squat down, picking the bunny up by it's neck but as he was rising up, he didn't manage to get far when he felt something pushed at him causing him to stumbled on his dress to the ground with an oof. The bunny took this opportunity to escape his grip and leapt onto his head. Lelouch looked up and his eyes widened as he found himself face to face with a deer or rather, the deer's tongue which had darted out and coming closer to him. Lelouch shrieked _(rather girlishly),_ scrambling up and turned to run only to fall back down on the ground flat on his face, a weight pulling at the hem of his dress. Grimacing painfully, Lelouch lifted himself up and was met with a raccoon right at his face. The raccoon reached close and licked Lelouch on the nose and Lelouch recoiled back on his butt, making the surprised sound that he made during the time he saw Arthur with Zero's mask on. Bumping into the deer behind him, Lelouch flailed his hands in random direction before quickly standing up and backing himself on a tree.

He watched in horror at the animals infront of him. Deers, bunnies, raccoons, birds, squirrels, owls and the list goes on. What the hell is going on! The animals looked at him questioningly before a few smaller ones started making their way towards him again.

"No, go away!" Lelouch glared, making a shooing hand gesture at the animals. "Go...hic! Ha, go away!" Lelouch gasped, the animals brushing at his legs, climbing on his body tickles and no, stop it! Lelouch couldn't stopped the giggles that escaped his lips as he felt back onto the ground, desperately pushing the animals away.

That was until a voice, cold and soft cut through the forest. "Nii-san?" The animals stiffen and stood alert, their ears twitching.

Lelouch's face was flushed, leaning against the tree and trying to catch his breathe. He didn't hear the voice at first, still reeling from the "torture" he had just endured.

"Nii-san, is that you?" The voice again, this time louder and Lelouch clearly heard it. The animals clambered away, back into the forest in panic.

"Nii-san!" Rolo came into the clearing and rushed to Lelouch.

"R...Rolo?" Lelouch just stared at Rolo at first, studying the boy up and down. He realized Rolo wearing a medieval sort of clothing but couldnt put a finger which era it was. But his eyes drifted to an axe hanging on a belt around Rolo's waist."Wha...?"

"Nii-san, why are you still here!" Rolo helped Lelouch up, at the same time pushing Lelouch in the opposite direction where he came.

"What the" Lelouch started. "Rolo, stop pushing, I can-"

"No, you have to keep running!" Rolo exclaimed, his voice filled with genuine panic and concern. "I can't...I can't kill you but she would still want your heart, so please run, nii-san,

please run! I'll find a replacement, she won't know!"

The urgency in Rolo's voice caused Lelouch to sprint off. Lelouch stumbled clumsily on the forest's uneven ground, ocassionally tripping on his own dress. Even the trees were not on his side when their branches caught at his dress, ripping it. He didn't know when or how but the sunny bright sun that was just shining high and bright just awhile ago was already replaced by night's darkness. Lelouch ran blindly, not even sure where he was going. He doesn't even know the exact reason why he had ran but his feet had just carried him like they just grew a life of their own and he was off before he knew it.

Exhausted, Lelouch slowed his pace but kept on moving until he stumbled upon a cottage. Beside the cottage was a steady stream and Lelouch rushed to it, scooping some water using his palms to drink. After his thirst was quenched, Lelouch was able to take a look at his own relection on the surface of the water. He was a messed, his hair sticking in all directions and there were leaves and branches in it. He picked at them before realizing how dirty his dress had become. It was even ripped in certain places, not that he cared, he never asked to be clothed in a dress in the first place. It was nothing but trouble to him. Lelouch picked himself up tiredly and walked towards the cottage. He gave the door a few knock, getting nothing before knocking harder again. He stood there for awhile, contemplating. There was no answer. Lelouch rested his palm on the door, frowning at how dusty it was. He gave an experimental pushed, watching as the door creaked open eerily. Lelouch took a deep breath and stepped in.

The smell of moss and dust was thicked like the place had not been inhabited for years. Spider webs adorned the ceiling and gaps between the woods and the windows were so stained it wasn't even see through anymore. The floor creaked which each step Lelouch took as he scanned the room in one quick glanced. He found a switch but nothing happened when he flipped it on, broken. He then found stairs and made his way up and was rather surprised to find seven beds on the second floor beds were surprisingly decent, Lelouch wouldn't call them clean but they were less dusty compared to everything else in the house. Tired and out of energy, Lelouch just plopped himself onto one of the beds. Too tired to care of anything else, Lelouch allowed his eyes to close as he drifted off to sleep.

"Hi ho, hi ho." A few voice sang, approaching closer unbeknowst to the deep slumbering Lelouch.

The front door slammed_(kicked?)_ open_(violently?)_ and Gino Weinberg cheerily made his way in followed by Bismark Waldstein, Dorothea Ernst, Anya Alstreim, Nonette Enneagram, Luciano Bradley and Monica Kruszewski, in that order.

It was rare for Lelouch, a light sleeper to continue sleeping through the noisy commotion below but he was indeed very tired. Heavy boots climbed the stairs and stopped short at the sight on the bed. A camera flash from behind Bismark, startling him out of his reverie.

"Ah..." Anya started but utter nothing after that.

"Is that a person on my bed?" Dorothea crossed the room and stood beside her bed, staring down at the lump in her blanket, a mop of black hair sticking out the edge.

"Is it alive?" Nonette asked, poking at the blanket.

Lelouch stirred and shifted in the blankets, suddenly aware that he was not alone in the room. He stayed completely still at first, not daring to move until he felt another poke to the side of his rib, albeit covered by the blankets, he could feel it. He brought the blankets down slowly and his eyes widened at the seven people currently standing around the bed he's occupying.

"The knight of rounds?" Lelouch gasped, eyes darting around and fingers tightening on the blankets, his mind was already looking for possible escape route.

"Knight of rounds?" Gino burst into laughter. "Us? That would be a nice name to have but that's stretching it abit too far, although it would be nice to be a knight." He winked causing Lelouch to shudder in disgust.

"Then what are you?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes, still trying to look for a gap to escape but the seven 'knight of rounds' left no room for even a mouse to escape.

"We're the drawfs of rounds." Monica offered. "You were close with the knights of round thing though."

Lelouch didn't know whether to laugh or not at the ridiculous statement, nonetheless, he kept silent and still. Then something in his head clicked and he almost let out that laugh at the ridiculous state he was in. He remembered vaguely now, Snow White, so this is what it was and before him stood the seven 'dwarfs'. But wait, why was he Snow White then? He remembered the time when he geassed everyone to Wonderland for Nunally, he remembered talking to C.C. after that telling him it was not a dream and he remembered holding the storybook Snow White but after that was just a blur. Lelouch grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, you okay?" Gino asked, propping himself onto the bed and crawled towards Lelouch, placing a hand on Lelouch's forehead.

Lelouch only slapped Gino's hand away and let his head drop, hiding behind his fringe, he let out a low laugh that escalated louder.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Luciano glared, coming on to Lelouch but was stopped by Bismarck.

"Dwarfs?" Lelouch questioned, tilting his head to one side. "and you're all so tall."

"Well..." Gino scratched at the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "We get that alot."

"Nevermind that, who are you and what are you doing in my bed!" Dorothea blurted, slamming her hands on the bed causing the dust to fly around. A camera flashed then. "Anya!"

Lelouch coughed, waving a hand at the dusts that rose, then looked at Dorothea.

"Who am I?" Lelouch paused, a hand coming up to rub at his chin thoughtfully "I'm...for the lack of better name, Snow White." _apparently_ he thought, _might as well play along._

"Snow White?" Monica exchanged nervous glances with Nonette the to the rest of the room.

"That's a rather odd name." Nonette frowned.

"He is very white though." Gino grinned, pulling out Lelouch's arm from under the blanket, revealing pale fair skin.

"I apologize for trespassing but I just needed a place to rest for awhile so I guess I'll be on my way." Lelouch moved to get up, pushing the blankets off him but was halted with Gino tightening on his arms.

"What? Just like that?" Gino pouted, then he shot his best puppy look at the other 'dwarfs of rounds' and back to Lelouch. "You're a mess, anyone could tell you got lost in the woods and you want to go back out there?"

Lelouch frowned and followed Gino's gaze at his dress.

"Well, you can stay a little longer if you want." Monica smiled as Bismarck turned to leave, Anya flashed her camera again before following close behind. The other dwarfs didnt argue and were also slowly going about their own business already except Gino and Luciano.

"I don't agree to this." Luciano glared.

"Too bad Luciano, majority rules, he's staying!" Gino cheered, flinging his arms around Lelouch only to have the latter pushed him down the bed.

Luciano grumbled something incoherent that includes words like I'll kill you followed by bloody hell before stomping off.

"Grumpy..." Lelouch murmured under his breath. Then he turned to Gino and gave him a mock smile. "Then you must be Happy."

The next day, Lelouch woke up alone. He had shared a bed with Gino _(obviously reluctantly forced to since no one else would)_. Grateful for the silence, he made his way downstairs. The 'dwarfs' must have already gone mining if this is really anything like Snow White. His nose wrinkled at the sight of the unwashed dishes on the sink, flies were already present. Lelouch stood there, his mind working as he tried to recall the story of Snow White.

_Snow White was to cook, make beds, wash and sew and knit, keeping everything clean and orderly. _

Lelouch glared around the cottage, screw that.

_While alone, an old hag will knock on the door of the cottage._

Knock knock.

Lelouch turned his head towards the door.

_Snow White was then offered a red apple by the old hag._

Lelouch opened the door irritably and looked down. V.V. stood there with a basket on one hand and an apple on the other, a bored look on his face.

_Snow White took the offered poisonous apple and bit one mouthful before collapsing into a comatose state of deep slumber._

Lelouch grabbed the apple harshly and shoved it back at V.V.'s face harshly before stomping off.

_Snow White was then encased in a glass coffin by the dwarfs._

Lelouch paused. He turned back to look the red poisonous apple, now laid on the ground beside V.V. who was cursing around the lines of "ungrateful brat".

_Soon, a prince came along and stumbled upon Snow White._

Lelouch slowly made his way towards the apple on the ground.

_The prince would take off the glass case of the coffin._

Lelouch picked up the apple and rubbed at it with his dress.

_Caressing Snow White's ebony hair and tracing her pale face, the prince will then plant a kiss on Snow White's red lips_

_(I wonder who my prince will be...)_

"Snow White!" Gino yelled, rushing towards Lelouch but it was too late.

Lelouch bit down on the apple and instantly he felt light headed. He watched as the other dwarfs pinned V.V. on the ground and Gino running towards him. The corner of his vision was already starting to blur and when he braced himself for the fall, Gino had manage to catch him first.

"Suzaku..." the words escaped Lelouch's lips before he knew it, his eyes rolled back and everything went black.

Floating, it felt like he was floating endlessly. Everything was dark. Lelouch shivered. For a long while, nothing happened and Lelouch wondered if all this was just a dream or if he's really dead. Afterall, if C.C. had told him that wonderland was real then the poisonous apple he just ate was real. Now he just felt stupid for taking a bite. Then, a light. A small dot of white among a stretched of darkness, barely noticeable and then it grew so fast that Lelouch had no time to closed his eyes against the blinding light. Squeezing his eyes shut as a sudden warmness enveloped him. Something soft against his lips - another pair of lips. But who? A very familiar one. Fingers gently caressing his hair and down his face. Lelouch couldn't see but he could feel and it felt really good.

Lelouch reached out with his hands, trying to feel anything, anyone. But when he opened his eyes, he was alone. The warm feeling was gone. Lelouch unconciously traced a finger on his lips, the feeling still lingered. His lips formed a thin line and Lelouch frowned but when he looked up to glanced around at his surrounding, his eyes widened.

Another forest. Great.

Lelouch inspected himself once again. Dress, go figure. But something else. Lelouch raised his hands and touched the hood covering his head down to his shoulders. It was red. Then he noticed a basket on his right arm.

You have got to be kidding me.


	3. Chapter 2 - Little Red Riding Hood

**Chapter 2 - Little Red Riding Hood.**

Not again. Lelouch groaned. What the hell is happening.

Lelouch take a look around the forest and noticed a pathway, no doubt leading to 'grandma'

_I'm not going, I'm not going!_ Lelouch grounded out. _ARGH!_

And so, the reluctant little red riding prince of brittania made his way towards "grandma's". Halfway there, he stopped still upon hearing a rustle in the bushes beside him. He tensed and glared at the bushes and pop, the 'wolf' leapt out.

"Schneizel..." Lelouch facepalmed.

"Good day, Little Red Riding Hood." Schneizel greeted with a bow

Lelouch simply glared.

"Whither away so early, Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Mind your own business." Lelouch stomped pass the wolf.

Schneizel merely watched, his grinned grew wide. "Beware of the big bad wolf now Little Red Riding Hood."

Lelouch ignored him and continued walking. His breath quickened into a short rhythm and his eyes narrowed as he just stared ahead at the pathway, he was seething. This is getting ridiculous. Lelouch then stopped, catching his breath and trying to calm himself. He raised his eyes and saw the sunbeams dancing here and there through the trees, using his palms to blocked out the sunbeams that was blinding his eyes, Lelouch sighed and continued deeper into the woods. He didn't know what was going on but instinct told him to play along if he wanted any chance of escape.

Lelouch finally reached the cottage 'grandma' was residing. Without knocking, Lelouch opened the door. Schneizel sat on the bed, a pink bonnet adorned his head and he was wearing a grandma's dress and apron.

Schneizel looked up at Lelouch, flashing Lelouch that infamous smile. "Why Little Red Riding-"

Lelouch slammed the door shut before Schneizel could finish._ Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ Lelouch placed his palms on the doorknob again and pushed the door open. Schneizel was still beaming at him with that smile. Lelouch made his way slowly towards the bed, the floor creaking loudly beneath him at the silence.

Lelouch took a deep breath and said. "Oh grandmother, what big ears you have."

Schneizel's smile widened creepily. "All the better to hear you with, my child."

"But, grandmother, what big eyes you have." Lelouch gritted out.

"All the better to see you with, my dear."

"But, grandmother, what large hands you have."

"All the better to hug you with."

"Oh but grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have."

"All the better to eat you with!"

And Lelouch watched as Schneizel rose from the bed and approached him. Lelouch backed away but kept a defiant glared at Schneizel who were grinning widely, his sharp fangs revealed. The bonnet that once adorned Schneizel's head was long gone and in it's place were two large brown ears. Lelouch found himself trembling slightly, he clenched his fist tightly as he was backed into the wall and Schneizel hovering over him. He suddenly felt so small, so vulnerable and he watched in horror as Schneizel's mouth stretched inhumanly wide and everything went dark_(again)_.

Lelouch sat in the familar darkness. _This needs to stop._ Lelouch rubbed his temples. Then he heard a voice, soft, muffled but definitely a voice.

"Do I find you here, you old sinner." The voice said "I have long sought you!"

Lelouch then felt a rumble and saw a line of light slicing through the darkness, slowly widening. He heard what sound like scissors snipping as the light grew wider. He could vaguely make out a figure standing in the light, holding a pair of scissors and snipping away.

Snip snip snip

And Lelouch felt himself being pulled up. The bright light blinding him and he coughed, shaking his head. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked up at the figure, with his visions still blur and adjusting, he could make out that the person was a man, kneeling beside him and patting his back gently.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked but as his eyes adjusted, he was utterly and completely dissapointed.

"No, my lord." The man said. "It is I, Jeremiah Gotwald."

Lelouch groaned and hit his head against Jeremiah's shoulders.

"My lord, it is time, we should hurry."

_Huh?_ Lelouch looked up at Jeremiah then his eyes looked pass the man's shoulder and he raised his eyebrows in surprised. They were no longer in the woods nor were they in the grandmother's cottage. Schneizel was no where to be found and Lelouch found himself sitting on a bench beside a fountain in the middle of a busy town with Jeremiah kneeling beside him.

_Now what?_

Lelouch slowly got up, he tried to recall the fairytales he had on his bookshelf and guessed which this was but nothing came to mind. Lelouch wandered through town, hoping to find a sign or anything. He looked back and was surprised to see that Jeremiah was gone, probably because he was not meant to be in this story but the previous one. Lelouch shook his head and continued walking. It was a small quiant town and Lelouch just let his legs guide him. Somehow, something told him that he would soon stumbled upon what he was suppose to find. He crossed an alley and reached a river. Just further up, he found a bridge to cross and before he realized, he was standing infront of a huge castle.


	4. Chapter 3 - Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 3 - Beauty and the Beast.**

Lelouch studied the castle. It looked abandoned, the walls were covered with grim and moss, the windows were barred and stained with heavy curtains that had accumulated dust over the years. Statues of gremlins and dark creatures sat on the towers on the corners of the castles, giving an eerie feeling to it. Once again, Lelouch had no idea how night had already fallen when just awhile ago, it was sunny. Had it been that long to travel to the castle? Seriously, stories and their moods. Lelouch glanced at the castle bridge, it was already brought down. The chains holding it was rusty and some of the woods on the bridge were already breaking. Despite that, Lelouch walked in fearlessly. Before entering the castle, Lelouch looked up and noticed a window of a room with the lights on. _So, there was someone still living here. _

As expected, there was no guards or maids or butlers around. Lelouch had already had a suspicion on which fairytale this was. The red carpet where he walked on was covered in thick dust and some parts of it was ripped by what looked like claws of a very huge monster - _beast_. The silence was defeaning as he trudged along the carpeted floor, Lelouch grabbed a candelabra he found sitting on the window stills to lit his way. It was easy to navigate around the castle as he resided in one himself as a prince. The designs of a castle are quite similar and Lelouch easily guessed where everything was. He found the stairwell leading the to room he saw outside and climbed it. As he reached the end, he already knew whose room this belonged too. It was almost the same in every castle. This place, the deepest room with the most security - The king's room.

Lelouch didn't knock, he just pushed the door and walked in unannounced. The dimmed orange light overhead flickered, Lelouch could make out a huge king size bed in the middle of the room, the sheets strewned and ripped. Lelouch then looked over at a red velvet chair just few feet away from the bed near the fireplace. The fire had already burned out but there was evident of smoke still. The chair's back was facing him and a soft red glow emitted from infront of the chair, highlighting a soft glow of the figure's back that's sitting on the chair and the corners of the chair. Lelouch approched the chair and the person behind it didn't seemed to notice his presence. Lelouch bravely rounded the chair to stand in front of the person? monster? Beast.

The Beast, covered full body in fur, it's claw tracing the glass on the small table infront. Inside the glass was a glowing red rose. It didn't turned to look at Lelouch, it's eyes just staring at the rose as if hypnotised. Lelouch just stood, observing in silence, wondering what his next move should be. Only his breathing and the constant clinking of claws touching glass can be heard. If provoked, Lelouch could lose his life before the story even begins so Lelouch just chose to stand there in silence until he was noticed and awhile later, the beast did notice him. It's head turned only slightly, it's brilliant emerald eyes turned towards Lelouch wearily and Lelouch found his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"Suza-" Before Lelouch could finish, the beast lashed out at him.

Lelouch stood his ground eventhough the beast's claws were just inches from his face. A low growl rumbled from the beast's throat, it's green eyes narrowed furiously.

"Beast." Lelouch muttered.

The beast lowered his claws and relaxed, settling back onto the chair. "Who are you?"

Lelouch felt his heart drop at that.

"Lelouch." Lelouch sighed. "What about you?"

"Just call me what you've been calling me." The beast replied.

"Su..." Lelouch tested and found Beast glowering at him again, it's claws digging into the armchair. "Beast then." Lelouch smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Beast continued. "Don't you recognize a keep out sign when you see one?"

"I tend to bend the rules." Lelouch smirked causing Beast to scowl.

Beast got up from his chair, standing up full height and hovering over Lelouch. "You're not afraid of me?"

"I've seen worst." Lelouch stated matter of factly.

The Beast extended his claws and traced one over Lelouch's cheeks, it pricked at the soft skin causing a trail of blood to flow down like tears. "Really?"

Lelouch remained unmoved, he raised one hand to caressed the beast's fur and the beast instantly recoiled at the touch like it was burnt. Lelouch's hand was left mid-air as he continued to stare into the beast's eyes unfazed.

The beast threw his blue cape around himself and stomped towards the exit of the room, leaving Lelouch alone. Lelouch let his hand drop and walked towards the red rose on the table. his fingers traced the glass covering the rose lightly. This story was going to take awhile. Lelouch sighed, dragging his tired body towards the bed. The beast wouldn't hurt him and he was very sure of it so he let himself relaxed and slowly drifted off to dreamland. It had been a long day for him and he had a feeling whatever this situation he had gotten himself caught in wouldn't end anytime soon . At the entrance of the room, the beast just stood there, staring with a forlorn look on it's face.

Lelouch woke up the next morning with the sun shining on his face, he groaned and rolled over just to bumped into fur. Fur? Lelouch opened his eyes and gasped, backing away until he fell to the floor with a thud.

"What, what?" The beast startled awake, lashing at random direction in panic and Lelouch was actually glad he fell from the bed if not, he'd probably be sushi by now. The beast's eyes widened when he saw Lelouch on the floor and quickly retracted his claw and got off the bed.

"Uhm...good morning?" Lelouch smiled sheepishly.

"G..good morning." The beast stammered then rushed to Lelouch. "I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." Lelouch pushed himself up. "Though it was me who took your bed in the first place so..."

The beast scratched his's head nervously and helped Lelouch up. Lelouch took the opportunity to grabbed hold of the beast's arms and caressed the fur gently, all the while looking at the beast's expression. The beast no longer recoil from him, it actually looked flustered and Lelouch grinned. _So much like someone I know_.

"Erm...breakfast?" The beast managed out after awhile.

"Hmm, sure." Lelouch thought for a moment before nodding. "What do you have?"

* * *

><p>The beast snatched the tenth fished out from the river, violently stabbing at the fish like a spear. He then dropped all ten fishes infront of Lelouch, some of them still twitching.<p>

"Well? Dig in." The beast smiled proudly, grabbing a fish and tearing the flesh with it's fangs savagely. Lelouch just stared at the fish then back at Beast incredulously.

"Oh...right..." The beast lowered the fish he was eating, his expression something close to oh-I-am-such-an-idiot. embrassed, the beast just looked at the fish, not knowing what to do with them. "Uhm..."

Lelouch cleared his throat at that. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'll figure something up with..." Lelouch lifted up one of the fishes and made a face. "The kitchen's that way right?" Lelouch pointed to their right.

Beast nodded dumbly as he watched Lelouch leave. He then gathered all the fishes into his arms, stumbling clumsily and followed after Lelouch. "Wait for me!"

After awhile, Beast found himself sitting at the castle's famous long dinning table. On the other end, Lelouch sat, like a prince, he ate gracefully and silently at the meal he managed to cooked up with little ingredient. Simple grilled fish with limited herbs and spices for both of them. Beast poked at the fish with his claw but when he caught Lelouch staring at him, he quickly retracted his claw and tried to grabbed the fork and knife with his huge fur hands. Lelouch looked over, amused and smirked when Beast dropped the fork. Lelouch moved towards Beast who were too focus on his task to use the knife and fork to notice Lelouch approaching placed his palm on Beast's arm and grabbed the fork Beast was trying to hold. Cutting a piece of fish from the plate, he smiled and brought it up the Beast's mouth. Beast's face flushed(_though I don't know how Lelouch can see that since Beast is covered in fur_) and accepted the piece, munching it shyly. Beast's gaze met Lelouch's amethyst eyes and they both looked away quickly, a tint of blush on Lelouch's cheeks.

"I'll go take a shower." Lelouch announced, standing up quickly. "You can use your claws you know, I don't...I don't really mind." He turned, giving Beast a serene smile before leaving.

Lelouch admitted that this was probably the best fairytale he's been thrown in but he knew the peace won't last. The townfolks will soon stormed the castle to attack Beast. Innocent Beast who did nothing to the townfolks but because he looked different. Well, Beast was cursed into the form in the first place but that's besides the point. Beast probably had repented after living years in solitary and had never hurt anyone, especially not him and those eyes. Lelouch knew those eyes, knew who it belongs to and knew he could trust Beast and that was enough.

When Lelouch got out of shower, Beast was waiting for him. In his arms were some clothes, male ones, thank god. Lelouch thumbed through the selection of clothes, most of them, he assumed were probably Beast's own clothes when he was still human. The clothes were definitely royal, fit for a prince and Lelouch suddenly doesn't feel like wearing them. But the look on Beast's expectant face made him unable to refuse the offer and he chose the less elaborated clothing among the selections. Beast was satisfied, a huge grin plastered on his face when Lelouch walked out with his clothes.

Throughout the rest of the day, Lelouch spent his time with Beast. He'd play the grand piano in one of the rooms and Beast would just listen attentively. He'd take a stroll in the gardens and Beast would follow closely. He'd read books to Beast in the library and he'd just spent his time sitting in with Beast in comfort silence. He wished this fairytale would last. But as all fairytales goes, every story needs an ending. Hopefully, a happy one. Night falls soon and Lelouch glanced over at Beast who was resting on the couch beside him, asleep.

Lelouch exited the room they were in and climbed up the castle stairs to the highest point of one of the towers facing the town. As expected, he could already see torches making their way towards the castle. Lelouch made his way towards the castle entrance, attempting to pull the rusty lever that will raise the bridge back up. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough and he kinda knew that. It was futile to even try. Lelouch squinted at the woods and he could already see the torches closing in.

Moments later, he could hear shouting.

"Get the beast!"

"Kill it before it kills you!"

"That cursed monster!"

"It'll take our children if we don't do anything!"

Lelouch fisted the lever irritably and attempted to pull again. A pair of furry palms closed in on his own and pulled. The lever creaked loudly, Lelouch let go of the lever and watched as Beast pulled the lever with inhuman strength and lifted the bridge up, sealing the entrance towards the castle. Beast wasted no time, grabbed hold of Lelouch's arm and led him back into the castle. Lelouch let himself be dragged, noting that Beast was taking them to the king's room. Lelouch closed his eyes. _This story will soon end._

Beast slammed the door shut, pushing furnitures up the doors as Lelouch walked towards the window to take a look. The angry mob has arrived with torches and pitchforks, classics. The drawn up bridge clearly did not stop their march as they were already jumping into the shallow river and armed with a log ramming against the castle doors. It wasn't long until the mob had made their way into the castle and stomping all over the places to take out the 'feroucious' beast. The room door was not able to withstand the axes and hammers' abuse and gave way soon enough. Beast pulled Lelouch behind him and snarled at the intruders. He let out a roared and the mob backed away slightly in fear.

Beast was reluctant to kill and Lelouch can see that but the angry looks on the townsfolks spoke of violence would not settle easily. Words would not get through them as they are already in fear and furious. This story would not have a happy ending it seems and Lelouch could not think of any way out so he pulled Beast down and kissed him. Lelouch could feel Beast's fangs against his tongue, a mouth much bigger than his own but much more gentle that his. This is probably the only way for both of them to survive. A true love's kiss to break the curse as the stories goes.

The crimson rose on the table shed it's last petal and glowed a brilliant red. A gust of wind whipped wildly around the room and it felt like it was only the two of them in the room. Lelouch fisted some of Beast's fur to lean closer and Beast hesitantly placed his large hand that covered almost the whole of Lelouch's head. Then Lelouch felt the winds shifted and was already pulling them apart. Reluctantly, Lelouch let go, he managed to take a glimpsed of Beast's form changing back to those of a human, a man. Brown hair with curls, brilliant emerald eyes, tanned skin and that was all Lelouch could see as the winds carried him away.

* * *

><p>A constant ringing this time. Bells or some sort and it was ringing and ringing. Lelouch woke up in a room this time. Dress, or course.<p>

"Lelouch!" A voice, Cornelia's, impatient, angry.

The door slammed open and Lelouch glared. Cornelia narrowed her eyes in return, she then threw an apron and a rag at Lelouch.

"Get your ass up and get our breakfast done by nine and clean the house before mother comes home." Cornelia smirked, slamming the door shut-hard.

One word came into Lelouch's mind and he sighed. _Stepsisters..._

This fairytale is going to be tough.


End file.
